After the War
by L1l-m0nk3y
Summary: Percy and Annabeth Are now immortal, thanks to Annabeth's brains. Now they are living semi normal lives, going to school, hanging with friends and bonding with the gods? percabeth and a little thuke
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 years since the end of the titan war and Annabeth and I couldn't be more in love. When she had finally finished her designing Olympus they offered her to become immortal. Annabeth, being the most amazing and smart person she is, said that she would as long as I would to. That had been a few months ago. We decided to still go to school and finish high school to not rise any suspicion about our whereabouts. Though I didn't think about using the mist but, I really wanted to have the fun of high school. Anyways Annabeth had moved in with me at my mom's house and I don't think I could any happier. But back to the present, my arms around my Annabeth, waiting for her to wake up and start to get ready for the day. Her head moving on my chest, signaling that she was awake finally.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain," she said, her voice thick with sleep," How did you sleep?"

"Nobody died so I guess that's a good night sleep." She laughed and raised herself up and stretched, showing of her beautiful body. I found myself staring dumbly at her body, with my jaw hanging down and I swear I could feel drool coming down the side of my mouth. After she yawned cutely, she turned to see my very unintelligent stare.

"Percy, close your mouth, you'll catch flies." She said as she scolded me. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled her into my lap as I sat up. I kissed down her neck and nuzzled her neck with my face. She moaned as her hands wove into my unruly hair. I was about to take off her skimpy little tank top when there was a knock on the door.

"Percy! Annabeth! You two better get up now or you two will be late!" My mom hollered from outside my door. I sighed and hung my head in disappointment.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later okay?" she cupped my face in her tiny adorable hands and I leaned into them. I nodded my head and pulled her off my lap, and up and towards the door out of my room. She followed me without a word, knowing I wanted her with me as I went off to the kitchen. I turned and grabbed her hand, a smile reaching her lips and I did.

"Finally you two are up! I thought I would have to go in there and drag you out myself!" Ah yes my wonderful mother. Where was Paul when you needed him? "Paul is already at work." Gods! Do all women in this house always know what I'm thinking! "Anyways I am going on a date with Paul tonight. I need you know to damaged this place while I'm gone, got it?" I smiled sheepishly, thinking of last time she went out with Paul. I had almost burned down the house trying to cook. Luckily Annabeth got there just in time to help me figure out that foil cannot, under and circumstance, be in the microwave.

"Mom I'll be fine. I have to stay with Annabeth after school anyways. She has a math club meeting thingy and I'm taking her to that new demi-god restaurant afterwords, so you might beat us home."

"Alright, now off you go you to, time for school."With that, I grabbed my car keys, my backpack, Annabeth's waist and went out the door, in route to go to school.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door for Annabeth as she climbed into my black Charger that my dad got me for my 17th birthday. She smiled at me, sweetly. I dashed across the front of the car, turned it on and started down the road that leads to Groode High school. We were going to meet up with Thalia and Luke, plus Juniper and Grover. Thalia left the hunters when Luke was brought back and given a second chance, but since she is one of Zeus's favorite daughters, her and Luke were given immortality.

"You know it's been awhile since we've been…you know…" Annabeth said, changing the subject immediately in my head as soon as she spoke those words." We've been so busy pleasing others instead of ourselves," I held back a groan as her hand slipped up my thigh." Can't we just be _a little_ late to school…" We were at a stop sign, and her hand was now hovering over my now prominent erection," Please…" that does it. As soon as the light went green I screeched down the street, turned into a random hotel, jumped out grapping Annabeth, her giggling the whole time.

"Room for two please" I said quickly to the check in guy. I saw his eyes rake over Annabeth, and I think she saw it too. The next thing I know is my neck is being plastered with kisses. I smile at the guy as he hands us the keys. We rush over to the elevator, not keeping our hands off each other the whole way. The doors close and immediately my hands go to her waist, pulling her close to my body. I needed friction and I needed it now. We let go of our passionate kiss as the doors open once again. We stumbled down to our room, finding it and thrusting the door open and carrying her over to the bed and dropped her, letting her body bounce.

"Now, now Annabeth what am I going to do with you?" I whispered in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

I laid her down on the bed and smirked down at her. She was such a damn tease! I kissed her roughly and put my hand on her waist, pulling up her shirt in my search for her bra. She broke the kiss and ripped my shirt off.

"Now Annabeth," in turn I ripped her shirt as well, "that wasn't very nice," I took of her bra and through it to the floor, where it belongs. I immediately went to her perky nipples and sucked hard on them. To my pleasure, she moaned loudly at this. I know she felt me smirking because them she pulled at my hair, which she knows I love it when she does, "that's how you want to play, my dear Annabeth?" I questions as I looked up at her.

"It wouldn't be us if I didn't" she said simply, grinning slyly. Oh she so asked for it. I cupped her sex, only for her to gasp and ark up into me. It was my turn to grin at her and I rubbed her through her shorts. She threw her head back as I dipped my hand under her pants, into her panties.

"Mmn Percy, please!"

"What is it? What do you want me to do to you?"My voice dropped and octave as I spoke in her ear. I knew I was being crewel but after what she did she kind of deserves it.

"Ugh…I want you to stick your big dick into me!" Huh. I didn't think she would actually say it.

"Of course my sweat Annabeth," I whispered to her as I stripped her of her, as well my own, clothes from her delicious body. She moaned as I teased her some more by rubbing my member up and down her fantastic center.

"Please, please just do it already," I smirked as I pushed myself to the hilt into her. "Oh gods that feels so good!"

"Ugh! Annabeth your so tight, and warm and so wet for me!" I started a steady pace for her to get used to me inside her. She flipped us over with a devilish smile on her face. Oh gods she is going to ride me. This was one of our favorite positions because of the wonderful friction it caused. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. This is coming from the guy who can breathe underwater. She started to grind harder on top of me, making the pleasure mount even greater. I wasn't going to last much longer if she kept this up.

"oh gods! Per….Percy! I'm…..going to….Ahhhhh!" She screamed my name as her orgasm washed over her. Mine soon flowed through me then, she slumped into my chest and smiled lightly. She began to giggle only getting harder until she was laughing. She looked up at me as I gave her a questioned look.

"I was just thinking-"

"Aren't you always" I smirked down at her. She slapped my chest but was not mad about my comment.

"Anyways, I was thinking that we are going to be in deep if we don't get to school on time" Wait. How were we going to be in trouble if we don't get to school? Its not like they can do anything that we would be if…oh. Realization washed over me I knew who she was talking about.

"You don't think they would really do anything? Do you…"She just giggled again and got up.

"Come on we need to get going. To answer your question, I think they already know what we did by now." She said to me as she threw my pants to me.

**Author's Note-**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I have WAY TOO MANY things going on right now. With practice till 6 and then projects in my core classes, I haven't had any time for my computer! But, tonight I was lucky! No practice!! So this is how it is going to be most of the time until basketball season is over! Beer with me, I will keep updating! **

**-Diane E.**


End file.
